Everything Has Changed
by iamDarkDreamer
Summary: She changed a lot. And everyone wonders why? They will bring her back, But the problem is... will they succeed?
1. What Happened?

Wally was sitting on his wrestling ring thinking about so many things….

Why Numbuh 362 left moon base and went and live with us here in sector –V?

Why is Hoagie dating Abby?

And Nigel is dating Rachel?!

And he has a crush on Numbuh 362 since the sixth grade?!

And still now, I didn't admitted my feelings for numbuh 3

He was thinking many things that he didn't notice numbuh 3 passed to his door.

But he didn't see her...

Now Kuki is wearing a green T-shirt, a black leggings and a pink cap and her hair was with a ponytail but covered with a pink cap that is supposed to be swaying around when were 14 and now were all 18 but her, now she's clothing like a boy, Said Wally talking to himself….

And she's not the girl I knew now… And still, I have A CRUSH on her even she's like that. Why did she turn Like that!? And when we were only ten she always plays with her stuffed toys and now she likes skateboarding with other fellow girls in the park…

**Wally's Pov**

Then Suddenly... A Japanese girl called her...

"Numbuh 4?" called by her "Are You There?"

"Hmm.." then he opened the door... he saw her love in front of him..

"Um.. Numbuh 4?" her voice sounded like a sweet little girl.. Her voice doesn't changed at all.. Even I f she does dress like a boy...

"Um Numbuh 3? Why are you here?"

"Nothing, Numbuh 1 just said that we'll go to the park."

"Why do we have to go there?"

"I don't know... He just said that we'll have to go there"

"Are you going?"

"I'm not sure... But maybe yes cause I'm a bit bored"

"Okay "

"So.. Are you going?" _yup cause you're going..._

"..."

"Hey Numbuh 4?"

"Ugh! yeah"

"Okay so.. i'll go downstairs now.. and get ready."

"Okay.."

"Oh" she added " he said bring you own skateboard" then she left.. She didn't even say "Bye" to me...

* * *

**Ugh! Sorry it sucks! Because this is my first story.. But I'll do my Best! So you could like it!**

**iamDarkDreamer** ^.^


	2. A secret Idea

**Kuki's POV**

As I go downstairs to the living room finding anyone, I heard voices talking to each other.

"No... Maybe we could..."

"Oh Yeah You're right, maybe ..."

I peeked and saw my two friends like talking secretly.. I hid myself to a corner so they can't see me and I can hear their conversation..

"Maybe we should...?"

"Oh Abby your right maybe we could do... so she..."

Who's she? I asked myself. They continue their conversation..

"... Yup..."

" ?" What? I can't hear their voices now, maybe it's time to show myself.

"Hey Guys!"

"oh hi Kuki!" they said it at the same time

_silence was in motion_

**Normal POV**

Rachel Spoke..

"So Kuki? Its your birthday on Friday, Am I right." Rachel asked curiously

"Umm.. Oh Yes."

"So Your mom's going to.. You know.. Have a grand Birthday celebration for you?"

"Yeah... why are you asking about it"

"Nothing Just wondering" But then her eyes locked on Abby telling something..

Like: It's the time to bring her back to her old self..

"Guys can you excuse me for a moment I'll go outside to get some fresh air"

"Okay girl we'll be after you after we wait for the others" Abby said sincerely

**Kuki's Pov**

I went outside to get some fresh air..

"Why do they have to do this to me?" My Tears escaped my eyes and I took of my cap releasing my Long hair and I look up in the sky...

"Please..."

* * *

**So this is Chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

**iamDarkDreamer ^.^**


	3. The Plan ?

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

As Kuki left Abby and Rachel ..

They smirked ...

"So Numbuh 5, here's the plan. On Friday is her birthday right?"

"Right!"

"So her mom is preparing the place, the food, and everything right?"

"Yeah, but the plan is.. We are the one who will go and arrange her dress and everything!"

"Exactly! But we have to ask permission first."

"Um.. What time?"

"Now?"

"But how about going to the park?"

"We'll just ask then IF Mrs. Sanban said we could, we can go to the park after that. Get it?"

"O...kay?"

They went outside to go to Kuki's house but instead of they saw Kuki looking up in the sky, tears falling from her eyes.

Abby's POV

We saw Kuki.. with her hair untied...

"For all this years... this is the first time again that I've ever see Kuki's beautiful Hair" I whispered so she can't hear us..

"Yeah"

"But why is she crying?"

"I don't know."

Then Kuki spoke all of a sudden.. "Why do you have to do this thing for me!" she shouted like she was angry to the whole world.

"Because of you, I can't do anything I want!" she continued crying..

"Who's she angry at?" I whispered to Rachel.

" I don't have any clue " said Abby worriedly

"Maybe we should go and comfort her"

"Yeah maybe we should"

We went towards Kuki.

"Um Kuki are you okay?" I asked worriedly

"Um. Yes, yes."

"Are You crying dear?" Asked Rachel

"No.. It's just that a dust entered my eyes."

"Oh.. " they said like didn't heard or seen anything

*sniff sniff*

"So *sniff* guys where are you going?"

"We'll go to the store and buy something"

Kuki nodded. And they started walking..

"Why is she crying? The Kuki I knew was the Happy Go- luck girl. But then I saw her crying I saw problems and pain in her eyes" Rachel Said with a worried voice

"Yeah she changed a lot. I've been suspicious about her since"

"what's wrong ?"

"We'll figure it out soon"

They arrived at the Sanban's house and Abby pushed the door bell.  
Then someone opened the door with a ponytail ang purple shirt.

"Hi Mushi!" said both girls

"Hi Guys! What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to talk to your mom"

"oh wait" and she shouted "Moooooooom! Someone's looking for you!"

"Who is it?" Shouted Genki while the girls just stare at each other

"It's Abby and Rachel"

"Okay! I'm coming up"

Mushi started "so? Why are you looking for mom"

"we'll just ask some questions.." Then Rachel smirked at Abby and Abby did the same

"What kind of questions?"

"you'll see"

Mrs. Sanban came to the girls

"Hi girls."

"Good morning Mrs. Sanban"

"So what took you here?"

"We'll just ask some questions" Abby asked innocently

"what is it? Anything for you girls"

"Can we?"

"What?"

"Can We-" Rachel continued " help you by picking a dress for Kuki?"

Abby stared at her like o.O? "So sorry I'm just so exited!"

"o..kay.?"

"Oh Sure girls you can help me by that, you see I'm very Busy right now for her party. But you have my permission to do that. Oh.. and thank you."

"Our pleasure" said Rachel proudly

"oh and.. Do you know anything about escorts?"

"ye-" Then Mushi speak loudly.. "Hey Mom! Hey mom!"

"what? can't you see I'm talking to them? So do you know anyone?"

"ye-" they were stopped by Mushi again "Butr Mom!"

"What?!" she said angrily to her daughter

"Pick Wallabee! Pick Wallabee!"

"Oh him.. isn't he her crush for a long time huh guys?" said Mrs. Sanban

"Exactly!"

"Okay so he's the one! I have to get going girls"

"Okay Mrs. Sanban! Thanks again!"

"Welcome"

"bye" and Mushi wave back to them.

* * *

Sorry for the late Update.. So here it is.. so short... hehe but the other chapters... were going to be very long? Don't know.. Hope You like it!

iamDarkDreamer ^.^


	4. Thinking About Her

**Wally's Pov**

Why did she turned like that Huh?

That was the question that was in my mind all the time..

when we were younger...

Her long beautiful hair was flowing carelessly..

She wear beautiful dresses..

But now.. All those things are invisible you can't even see her doing it.. She changed into the Kuki I don't know...

She was just beside the bench that I am sitting at.. she always looks up in the sky.. I have never seen her smile anymore since I can remember. She was always lonely.. now, I don't see the Happy go luck girl in sector V.. The girl that I know is gone, Changed into a stranger...

**Kuki's POV**

He was just beside my bench that I was sitting at.. I looked at him.. And he suddenly looked at me back.. Our eyes locked.. I gave him a warm smile.. And then looked at the sky and whispered to myself

_"Please.. Let me free..." _and a tear escaped my eye..

**Wally's Pov**

WHa- I saw her warm smile... Her FAMOUS warm smile.. I was Starstruck.. But then Again I saw her eyes, pretty violet eyes.. What did I see..? I see.. sadness, pain.. I don't know what's happening.. there's something she doesn't want to tell me.. I feel that she wants to be free.. But from who? from something... or from SOMEONE

"Hey Buddy!" I heard a familiar voice... my bestfriend.. Hoagie

"What"

"Nothing you have some problem there?" he asked

"none"

"Oh don't deny it.. I can read your eyes."

"I don't have any problem alright!"

"yes you have! tell me!"

"No I don't have"

"Yes you have"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes You do"

"NO I DON'T"

"YES YOU DO"

"UGH! Alright alright! You're right!" I hate it when he's right!

"Yes!"

"SO what's your problem?"

"..."

"Is it about her?"

"Yeah"

"What about her?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why. But we're bestfriends!"

"Cause you might say it to others!"

"No I promise" he said sincerely from the heart

"Okay.."

"Okay what? Spit it out!"

"Why did she turn like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that! She's not the Kuki I know."

"..."

"Hey speak to me"

"Oh look!" he pointed at that cloud that looks like a number.. "Look that cloud looks like Numbuh 4"

"Oh yeah it- Hey! don't trick me"

"okay here it is.."

he explained it...  
but he has a condition we have to go to the forest so nobody can hear us including her..

We went to the forest.. an went behind a bush?

"Why bush?" I asked

"Nothing" and looked left to right to see if the coast is clear .

"Okay.. she turned like that because of a nightmare"

"What! A nightmare?"

"SHHHH"

"Oh. But-"

"Just let me finish"

"Okay"

"Because of that nightmare an unpredictable figure appeared.. And said : _"If you don't obey me.. I will let you far away from your family and friends.." _and I guess that the figure said that she have to be like that.."

"But it's not even connected!"

"That's what I'm confused too.. It's not even connected to something"

"Yeah if it's a nightmare.. she will get through it but.. I proved that it's not a dream.. "

" I feel that SOMEONE what her to do it.."

"Maybe.."

"We'll have to figure it out"

"Yeah, but in the main time let's go back.."

We went back to the park. While walking... I thought_ "I can't even take off of her in my mind even in a second."_

__"Oh there you two!" said Nigel irritatedly

"Us?" asked Hoagie like he was dumb or something"

"No, them"

"Oh them"

"No you!"

"Us wha-"

"I'm just kidding. Now let's go back to the tree house"

* * *

**Are you confused? just ask me.. Like it or not? just say it I won't get mad.. "bored mode activated"**


	5. Joking Around

**- Chapter 5 -**

* * *

No one's POV

The team soon arrived at the tree house

Hoagie rushed in the kitchen (as usual) to get some of his favorite food.. Chili dog

"Here he go es again..tsk tsk tsk... He'll get his baby fats again.." Abby said sleepily.. While the others just laughed at it "Oh, by the way, if you want to find me I'll be on my room SLEEPING"

And Rachel poke "And I'll go to the kitchen and get us some lunch.." while nudging Nigel

"Oh right!" And followed her..

While Kuki and Wally just stood there SILENT

**Wally's POV**

The atmosphere was so quiet

"Hey Numbuh 4" She has a sweet smile on her face

"What?" I asked.. What happened to Wally? Where's the girl who always calls me Wally.. I guess she's not here

"Um.. Can I ask you a question?"

"Um what is it?" and sat on the couch

"Maybe if-"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe if you could be my-"

"Hey Lunch is up!" Nigel shouted like there was no tomorrow

_"Grrrr! Curse you Numbuh 1!"_

"Hey Numbuh 1 you destroyed the alone moment of the two!" Numbuh 2 whispered to Numbuh 1 But I've heard it.. - (-_-)

"Oh.. "

"What did you say Numbuh 2?"

"what?"

"I heard you said something to numbuh 1?"

"(Gulp) Oh it's nothing"

"The if it's Nothing what is it?" he was so nervous when I'm giving him some nerves haha

"That...(Whispers)..."

"What? I can't hear you"

"Yeah Numbuh 2. I can't hear you too" Kuki then spoke like she was in my side

"That you two. .. (whispers)"

**Hoagie's POV**

They are giving me some nerves.. Ugh! And Nigel the Nudge me

"I LOVE ABIGAIL LINCOLN!" and covered my mouth.. What! Did I say I love her? Shucks.. They know my secret...

"Ohhh someone's inlove." Wally teased.. I narrowed my eyes to Wally (Cuz he's the only one who knows)

"Ooooh So you love her?" Kuki teased

"Shush! She might hear you"

And Nigel pinched me on my chin "Thank Abby cause she's asleep"

"Yeah If she heard it you'll be... hehe"

"Guys now you know my secret. Please don't tell her"

"Okay the secret is between the five of us.." Nigel said

And we all sat at the dining table

**Kuki's POV**

"Speaking of Abby, your birthday is on Friday right? (Today's Wednesday)" Nigel asked

"Yup" I said simply

"SO, who is you escort?" Nigel asked me again

"Nothing in mind" I said while chewing popcorn

"Maybe you could ask Wally? Right Wally you'll say yes right?" Hoagie said teasingly retaliatory for the incident a little while ago..

(Wally was drinking soda) Then he was shocked when Hoagie said the "tease". So he accidentally spit his soda on Numbuh 1. And Kuki accidentally choked and fell on her chair.

"Hey! what you'd do that for?" Nigel said angrily while staring at Wally

"Wha- what? _Ask him? b-but it's not very easy I want to but still..._ Umm..._ Should I?_ I don't know because my mom is organizing the party? I'm not very sure. _Phew! At least I had an answer!_"

"Okay?" Hoagie said not surely

"But if she suggests one who will it be?" Rachel said

"Yeah who will it be?" Abby said walking to us from her room

"Umm..._ What should I do? What should I say? Oh gosh this is a hard question… CRUD!_" My sweat was all over me.. No wonder I was so wet... Wally, he was just silent.. Cause he knows he was the topic

Wally went to the kitchen.. to get something.. or just to avoid.. something..?

**Normal POV**

But in his heart he felt nervous because still, he has a crush on numbuh 3. He went there because he didn't want to get something he went there so he couldn't hear Kuki's answer

"Waiting.." Abby said artistically

"..." Kuki has nothing to say.. But deep inside her heart.. He want to pick Wally.

"Maybe you should pick Wally" Teased Hoagie.

Then Wally appeared out of nowhere drinking soda..

"_Wally, If you only know.. You're the one that has occupied my heart.._"

* * *

**Liked it or not? Please Review ! I need your answers!**

**iamDarkDreamer**


	6. Familiar

**Hello! (Naku nakakatamad naman oh!) - Sorry but this is Filipino haha! By the way Chapter 6 comes your way!**

**Oh I almost forgot.. I don't own anybody in this story but only one..you'll see**

* * *

Wally and Kuki were playing video games, Hoagie and Nigel were watching

[And of course Kuki was winning]

-Player 2 wins-

"Yeah! I Win again" said Kuki staring at Wally [saying in her eyes to pay up!]

"CRUD! Why do you always win!' said Wally angrily

-While his hands was on his pocket getting a dollar- "But Kuki, I don't have any money anymore! It's only one dollar left!"

"Oh…ok you can keep it besides you pay me 5 bucks for 5 rounds that I won!"

"Oh, Numbuh 4….. Numbuh 3 beat you for 5 rounds!? And the worse is, she's a girl!" Said Nigel desperately

"Yeah Numbuh 4" said Hoagie

"Hi guys!" Abby said

"Hello!" They all said in unison

"Oh I see that I'm interrupting.."

"No it's okay"

"Oh so you won against Numbuh 4… again?" –Rachel

"Yup Wally lost 5 bucks because he gave it to Numbuh 3." –Hoagie

"Cruddy video games with a cruddy controller!" Wally murmured

(Because it's against the rules if a girl just beat you on a video game or anything you'll give her a dollar **[sorry but that's my rules haha!]**)

Oh…and Numbuh four why are you so quiet all of the sudden" – Rachel

"Nothing just thinking 'bout something."

"Is it because you lost against Numbuh 3?!" said Hoagie teasingly

"SHUDDUP!" Wally said furiously

"O…K… So can we steal Numbuh 3 for a while or for an hour?"

"Why?" asked the 3 boys…..

"Umm girls day out?" Said Abby nervously (because it's a surprise that they will change Kuki again... And especially it's a surprise for them, especially Wally….)

"But Numbuh 5, Numbuh 362, I don't need it"

"No Numbuh 3 you need it besides we need to talk and go to a friend of yours" whispered Abby to Kuki.

Then they pulled Kuki then Kuki said bye to the boys "Bye…. And oh Nigel, I'll challenge you for a video game quest after this."

"Ohh! Why do I go first before Numbuh 2!?"

"Numbuh 1 you are so dead!" said Wally teasingly…

* * *

Kuki's POV

"So what are you going to tell me and where are we going?" I asked

"We are going to your mom's friend that is a fashion designer. So we can pick you a gown." said Rachel

"Oh crud! Do we really need to pick up a gown for me!" I said

"Kuki, we have something to ask you first." Said Rachel

"What is it?!" (Her arms crossed)

"We were wondering why you turned into that, now you were not the Kuki we knew."

"Umm… _should I tell them?"_

"The Kuki we knew was addicted to rainbow monkeys, always keeps her hair swaying around" – Rachel

"Always plays with her stuffed toys, and especially our best friend" -Abby

"I'm always your best friend guys I'd just don't like rainbow monkeys anymore"

"No, you're not, we always knew that you're keeping a secret from us Kuki" –Rachel

"Yeah Kuki, Rachel was right, what is it? We'll understand."

"And we don't really believe that it was only a dream, what is it Kuki."

"..." I'd just bow my head.

"kuki we'll understand"

"I-I" I Looked at then sincerely they just want to listen

"It's the DTFDTL"

"I knew it. But what happened?"

"I saw father and the delightful teens then kidnapped me, when I woke up I was tied to a rope then I saw I was in the delightful teen's mansion."

"Then?" said Abby

"I heard 5 voices and father's voice. They asked me nicely to dress like a boy as usual as I'm doing, or if they see me not obeying their orders they'll hurt you, so until then I followed them…" said Kuki with her hands on her face sobbing.

"But the Delightful Children were gone…." – Abby

"Yeah we sent them to outer space remember? And Father was sent in a jail in eternal stay there" - Rachel

"I know, but before we sent them they whispered me that if they ever see me again not obeying their orders they'll finish me! So I'd stay like this because maybe they'll come back for me."

(**Oh reminders.. it's 7 pm**)

"Don't worry Kuki.."

"Oh I almost forgot! We have to go to your mother's friend"

"Oh? Autumn?"

"Oh is that her name?_ It looks so familiar" _Rachel said

"Hmmmm" Abby murmured

And we're just silent the whole time

**Rachel's POV**

"we're there!" Kuki said and we entered the shop...

_"Hmmm that girl looks so familiar" _I wondered

"Good eveni-" she cut off when she saw Kuki…

"Kuki! Good to see you again! We haven't seen for a long time though" She said while they hugged….

"Good to see you too Autumn! So how's the business?"

"Nothing much just as usual. And oh by the way I'm Autumn." While she was shaking hands with Rachel and Abby.

"Hi the name's Abby" Abby smiled at her

"Hi I'm Rachel! Nice to meet you! _Hey is that Numbuh 1437?"_

(**Autumn is part of the KND that used to be decommissioned but you'll see**)

"Nice to meet you too guys!"

"Oh and Kuki….. Advance HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"How did you?" **(Kuki knew that Autumn is part of the TND she just don't want to tell Numbuhs 5 and 362)**

"I just know things… and I have a hint of you guys on why did you get here..."

Rachel was confused once again…. _"If she is decommissioned how did she know about Kuki's birthday?"_

"How did you know?" Rachel asked

"It's obvious you came here for a dress!"

"Oh Autumn can you help us pick a dress for me?"

[Abby didn't know what was happening…. But Kuki and Rachel….. First, Kuki is Autumn's friend so she knew that Autumn has joined the TND and second... Rachel is the supreme leaduh so she knew that Numbuh 1437 was decommissioned but she was confused!]

"Sure! And Kuki?" Autumn asked

"Yes?"

"So how long you stayed like that?"

'About what?'

"That… Your dress is like not the dress you are wearing in the past years"

"Yes, I know but now I'm going to change because the delightful dorks are gone"

"Oh Kuki! You didn't just tell her that! Abby whispered to Kuki"

(Kuki knew that Autumn is part of the KND but she definitely forgot because it's been years….that she had decommissioned and totally forgot that she didn't tell Abby and Rachel)

Before Kuki was going to speak Autumn spoke first

"Oh! So what happened to them?"

"How did you-?" asked Abby _"__How did she know about DCFDTL"_Abby thought

[Autumn is a part of KND that is called Numbuh 1437 as you can see on the story]

"Yes Numbuh 5 I know" said Autumn

"Wait how did you know that I was Numbuh 5?"

"I thought you were-." Rachel said

"Decommissioned?"

"Yes but how did you? You know….. Survived"

"Can't you remember Numbuh 362 sir?"

"They said that I can't be decommissioned in one condition…. Join The Teens Next Door. It was tough though but they said I must suffer the consequences…But all of the challenges I'd past"

"Hey! Abby don't know what you are takin' about?"

_Flash back (Kuki's)_

_"You can't decommission Numbuh 1437!" Numbuh 3 said_

_"But we can she's 13!" Said Numbuh 86_

_"But-but-but!" said Numbuh 3 sadly_

_"No buts!" said Numbuh 86_

_"Ahhhhh!" screamed Numbuh 1437_

_Sector V left… They knew that Numbuh 1437 is decommissioned…_

_-In the tree house-_

_Numbuh 4 went to Numbuh 3's room where he found that she was crying…_

_Kuki sobbed and sobbed but then again Numbuh 4 comforted her…._

_"Umm Numbuh 3 sorry about Numbuh 1437 decommissioned" Numbuh 4 said worriedly_

_"No I-it's OK I-its n-not your f-fault that Autumn has d-decommissioned. After all it's her time… Because today she turned into 13…" said Numbuh 3 sadly (December 14…Today is Numbuh 1437's Birthday)_

_Then after that Numbuh 4 combed her silky, black, raven hair using his hand…_

_Then Kuki hugged him, his heart beats faster, he never expected that his crush is gonna hug him like that (sure Numbuh 3 always hugs him! But not like this) It's like the way she hugs him… It's like He is the ONLY person to hug… His sweatshirt was being wet because of her tears… She buried her face to his chest and Numbuh 4 hugged back comforting Kuki…_

_Then a few minutes Numbuh 3 let go of Numbuh 4_

_"Thanks Numbuh 4 *sniff*"_

_"For What?"_

_"For comforting me"_

_"Oh that's ok what friends are for?"_

_"I'm lucky that I have a best friend like you, I wish that Numbuh 1437 wasn't decommissioned she is like my sister after all. But thanks again Numbuh 4"_

_"Okay, Numbuh 3 I have something to tell you very important" He was about to confess he was very very nervous About it and he thought that it's the time that he has to tell his feelings for her…_

_But then…_

_Numbuh 2 interrupted "Guys come on! We've got mission!"_

_End Flashback_

Rachel waved her hands at Kuki who was having a flashback...

"Kuki?"

"Ohh sorry I was having a flashback about Numbuh 1437 being decommissioned"

"Wait wait wait wait! Can anyone explain Abby what's going' on?"

Then they explained her every detail that they knew

"Oh now I get it. So we thought that you were decommissioned" Abby said

"No they said I can't if I passed the TND but then I'd pass!

"So what about the screaming?" Abby once again

_Flashback (Autumn's) [While she was telling the story to them]_

_Numbuh 1437 was chasing by the decommissioning squad_

_"Numbuh 1437! Can you just give up now? You can't be part of the KND that now that you're 13!" Numbuh 86 Shouted angrily (Numbuh 86 was the head of decommissioning squad)_

_I kept running and running but then they captured me… I fell asleep_

_Then when Numbuh 1437 awakened…_

_"So teenager! You're finally awake! Are you ready for decommissioning?_

_"Wha-What!"_

_"You know about the plunger and the memories."_

_"Is there any way to keep me decommissioning?"I shouted_

_Numbuh 362 then appeared "Yes" said Numbuh 362_

Then Rachel interrupted "Now I remember!"

Then all eyes on her

"Shhhh" said Numbuhs 3 and 5

"Oh sorry! Go on"

"Ok" replied Numbuh 1437

_Then Rachel said "Yes"_

_"You can avoid being decommissioned in one condition…"_

_"What?"_

_"You can join the TND"_

_"What's the meaning of it?"_

_"Teens Next Door"_

_"Then how can I enter it?"_

_"You have to face consequences"_

_"What Kind of CONSEQUENCES?"_

_"A challenge, and if you don't pass this challenges you may be decommissioned"_

_"Numbuh 362 sir! The Sector V is going to see Numbuh 1437 decommissioned" said the speaker_

_"What now? But I'm not yet challenge to the consequences?" Said Numbuh 1437_

_"I Know …"_

_"86, get the dummy and put it in the decommissioning chamber! And 1437 you scream when I said scream so they cannot notice that you aren't getting decommissioned!"_

_"Yes sir!"Said Numbuhs 86, 1437, and the decommissioning squad_

_Then after that, Fanny putted the dummy into the decommissioning chamber _

_"You can't decommission Numbuh 1437!" Numbuh 3 said_

_"But we can she's 13!" Said Numbuh 86_

_"But-but-but!" said Numbuh 3 sadly_

_"No buts!" said Numbuh 86_

_Then after that Numbuh 86 pressed a button then screaming was heard in the chamber_

_They knew (Sector V) that Numbuh 1437 was decommissioned_

_But in a few weeks Numbuh 1437 faced the consequences and challenges to be a TND but then again she was worth it she passed the challenges and became a member of the TND she was in Sector P(sector P has a lot of experiences with volcanoes[__**see operation hot stuff**__]._

_End Flashback_

"So how did Numbuh 3 know?" asked Numbuh 5

"About what?" said Numbuh 1437

"That she knew that you joined in TND?"

"Yeah how did she know? I taught Numbuh 86 and the decommissioning team and I am the only person who knew that you weren't decommissioned?" asked Rachel cocking her brow

I told her when you Sector V were part of the TND….

_Flashback…AGAIN! (Autumn's) While telling the story to them_

_I went to your headquarter also known as your Tree House Ofcoures_

_I went there when you all sector V where asleep then I went to sneak upon Kuki's window then woke her up_

_"Kuki…, Kuki…, Kuki…." No response (Still sleeping)_

_I called her once again " Kukiiiiii… Numbuh 3!" I shouted "woopsy"_

_Kuki woke up then she was going to scream but then I'd cover her mouth_

_"Hi sis!" I whispered [Practically, Numbuh 3 is like Numbuh 1437's Sister]_

_"Autumn!" They hugged_

_"I thought you where decommissioned"_

_"Yes and No. This is the whole story…" She explained all to Numbuh 3, all the details, the screaming, the running, all!_

_"So you are a TND now?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"But how come you didn't tell me early?" Numbuh 3 cocked her brow_

_"Cause you're not yet a Tnd"_

_"OHHHH… I don't get it?"_

_"Hard to explain."_

_Then they talked and talked. They talked about their life now, Blah blah blah…_

_They end up chatting until 4:00am_

_"Umm Sis I have to go now and it's kinda morning if you checked the clock"_

_"Oh yeah! Umm Autumn thanks again"_

_"For what?"_

_"For being like my older sister"_

_"Oh that's Okay"_

_Then Numbuh 1437 was heading outside when I forgot to tell Numbuh 3_

_"Oh and Numbuh 3 you can contact me with this numbuh" said Numbuh 1437 giving Numbuh 3 a piece of paper and Numbuh 3 nodded._

_"Bye"_

_"Bye sis"_

_End Flashback_

"Ohh so that's why Numbuh 3 woke up late!" Abby said

"Yup! And do you know what is the last sentence I told her before I completely left" Numbuh 143 said teasingly and has a smirk on her face

"Autumn!" shouted Numbuh 3

"What tell us!" said 362

Numbuh 3 glared at Numbuh 1437 and it was like that glare was telling her not to tell that "Sentence"

"Sorry guys it's personal" 1437 said

"Awwww!"

While 1437 and 362 was telling Numbuh 5 every detail (Cause she still confused)

_Flashback…(Kuki's)_

_This was that last sentence that Numbuh 1437 said:_

_"And oh! Tell Numbuh 4 your feelings for her darling!" she said teasingly while leaving_

_"Wha-!" Before Numbuh 3 could say a complete sentence she left and changed her mind… "Okay sis I'll tell him." she whispered to herself_

_End Flashback_

She thought once again _"I meant those words. But then again I still can't tell him my feelings!"_

Then after all the explaining ….

**(Sorry it was too confusing.. so here**'**s the situation: Numbuh 3 was forced to act like a boy because of the DCFDTL, Autumn was Numbuh 1437 that is the bestest friend of Numbuh 3 that became a TND but didn't decommissioned because she passed the Tnd Got it?)**

"Oh my! It's already 10pm!" Rachel said

"Oh yes how could we suppose to choose Numbuh 3 a dress" Said Rachel worriedly

"Guys don't worry, there are plenty of dresses to choose" said 1437 comfortably

Then they start finding a dress for Kuki but none of that was the best for her. Too fluffy, too straight, too colorful, too colorless, too feathery, too fancy, too gothic, too pinkish, too fit, too over sized….

"Gosh! None of this dresses are good for Kuki!" shouted Abby

"I suppose we need to make a new one" said Autumn

"What! How can we do that but we are not fashion designers!" said Kuki

"No worries guys you can just go back to the tree house and then I can make you all dresses! Then tomorrow you can come back here"

"But can you finish it in time?" Kuki said worriedly

"Yes Ofcoures! I'll finish it in time and oh can you guys leave us for a sec. I'm kinda tell Kuki something"

"Sure! And Kuki we'll go back to the tree house K?

"Ok, bye"

"Bye!" said Numbuhs 5 and 362

* * *

**Like it or not? ahaha I need you answers so please review!**


	7. Conversations ?

**Sorry for late updating! It's just I don't have any internet connection so I can't update.. And in school.. There's so many work to do and our test and graduation is coming up so I have to get ready..! But here's Chapter 7 of Everything has Changed!**

* * *

**_To the Boys:_**

"What's taking them so long?" asked Numbuh 4

"Ohhhh! Numbuh 4's worried about Numbuh 3" joked Numbuh 2

"What!" His eyes went wide "Do not! I'm just asking!"

"Yes you are! You are worried about her!"

"Do not!"

"Do to"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

They chased around and round and round and Numbuh 1 thought that to be so annoying…

"GUYS CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!" Numbuh 1 shouted, he gained for air, heart beats fast, eyes so red… He was so angry.

"Can you please?! I know you miss numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 I know you really want to tease Numbuh 4 around I know I miss 362 too but please CAN YOU TWO PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!"

"Oh so you missed 362 too huh!?" Hoagie said teasingly while Wally nodded.

"Wha- I didn't say anything like that?"

"Wally, he said something like that right" Hoagie teased

"Yup" said Wally while he was holding a record player then pushed a button then it said "I Know I miss 362 too" again and again..

Then Nigel's face into red like a boiling point then the three boys chased around and around and Numbuhs 2 and 4 had their victory laugh against Numbuh 1…..

Then the door opened…

The door opened then Rachel and Abby looked around they saw the boy fighting, chasing around and the living room

"What the!" Abby said

"You know boys." Rachel replied

"And I know how to handle this" she blinked at Abby and Abby was a little bit of confused but after a few seconds she got it. And Numbuhs 1,2,4 didn't notice Numbuhs 5 and 362 they just keep on fighting

"Ahem" said 362

"AHEM" she said it again but they keep arguing

"CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" shouted 362

Then they all stopped..

Then they all stopped they are like statues Numbuh 1 was going to get Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 2 is like flying but then again he fell and Numbuh 4 was laughing.

"Hey where's Ku-" Wally said But Rachel interrupted him

"Up up up!" While covering her arms to his mouth

But he remove it "but where is-" she covered it again

"he was just aski-" Nigel said but Rachel interrupted him by covering his mouth

"Myeah mI mwas mjust masking" Wally said (Yeah I was just asking)

"Just!" said Abby

"But why do-" Abby covered Hoagie's mouth too

"Boys, just be quiet just a moment.. we are tired" And the girls removed their hands to their mouths and sat on the couch looking tired..

*sigh* but the boys just looked at them weird..

after 10 minutes..

"Oh Numbuh 1 make me some cocoa.."

"But it's already Hot!"

"No it's not it's snowing."

"WHATT!?"

"You don't know?"

"No"

"Take a peek on the window"

"Oh I see It's snowing"

"Now make me some cocoa... Please?"

"Okay"

_**Back to Numbuhs 3 and 1437**_

"SO what now?" asked Numbuh 3 to Numbuh 143

"We're going to talk about tomorrow and….."

"And what?"

"About you know what I mean"

"About?"

"Him"

"What about him"

"Do you remember night that I told you to tell him? SO did you tell him yet?"

"Umm not yet"

"Then when did you gonna tell him? When it's too late?"

"I don't know… I'm just scared that if I tell him that I have feelings for him maybe he won't feel the same

_[just like Numbuh 4 thinks if he told Numbuh 3 the truth about his feelings]_

"Kuki, then how you will know the truth unless you try it yourself"

"But if he doesn't have the same feelings?"

"Maybe if he does"

"If he doesn't?"

"I'm sure he has the same feelings."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know all things…. If you want proof, think about what his reaction when you hug him"

"He feels … ? …. That he doesn't want to be hugged"

"No Kuki you don't even see his reaction cause you are too busy hugging him"

"HEY! But how did you know his feelings?"

"Me and Numbuh 5 knew it, everything about it. But! Do you really want to know what he's reaction is?

_**Back to the tree house**_

"Call Numbuh 60 to come here in the tree house"

"Ok Numbuh 362 sir" Numbuh 4 said while finding the phone.

"And Numbuh 2 go call Fanny to come here in the tree house"

"Why is it have to be me!" said Numbuh 2

"Cause I said it so"

"But we all know that she hates me!"

"Don't get some excuse just go call her already!"

"Alright!" while having a frown on his face

"Numbuh 1!"

"Yes?"

"Go see if we have missions then tell me if how many are they"

"Ok"

Then Numbuh 1 left the room, so the only operatives Numbuh 5 And 362 was left on the Living room

"So Numbuh 362"

Numbuh 362 leaned to Numbuh 5 then cocked her brow that was telling…

"Mission Accomplished!"

"Yeah! Give me high five!"

**(Hmm.. What are they planning..)**

_**Back to Numbuhs 3 and 1437**_

"What! Tell me please tell me!

"He blushes when you hug him"

"…"

Numbuh 3 was surprised to hear that….

"Numbuh 3?"

No response.

"Numbuh 3?"

Still no response

"Gosh what's wrong with her when she heard that her love blushes when she, herself hugs him"

Still no response

"Oh… I get it…"

Still no response

"Kuki! Wally's going here to get you!"

"What! Where is he?!"

"He's at the tree house"

"Autumn!"

"What! I'd just did it so you could response"

"Oh Speaking of 'HIM' what do you wanna ask?"

"Umm Kuki, if your birthday was finished, do you stay like that or change your past self again?"

"This was a hard question but yes, I'm going to change back and besides I miss my old self"

"So if that's your choice I might give you some clothes"

"But I have some clothes."

"Clothes that's for boys?"

"Umm Ok you can give me some"

"Ok if that's the point"

_**Back to the tree house**_

Then Numbuhs 1,2,4 was back at the living room

"Situation report!" Said Numbuh 362

"Numbuh 60 was going" said Numbuh 4

"So is Numbuh 86 but she yelled at me" said Numbuh 2 desperately

"And there are no missions right now." Said Numbuh 1

"So what about it?" asked Numbuh 1

"I'm going to explain everything to you if Numbuhs 86 and 60 were here"

"Um can I ask a question?" said Numbuh 4

"Yes Numbuh 4?"

"Where's Numbuh 3?"

"Can't you please stop asking me that question.. "

_**To the girls:**_

"Soo if you insist.. I'm going home.. And It's kinda late."

"Okay be careful okay?"

"okay.. Don't forget the dresses.."

_**To the tree house:**_

Then, Kuki arrived to the tree house she saw Numbuhs 60 and 86. And everyone was starring at her.

"What are you looking at?!" said Numbuh 3

"Oh just nothing you're the only one we were waiting for" said Numbuh 5

"For what?"

"Yeah for What" said Fanny irritated..

Then..

.

.

.

.

..

"CAUSE WE'RE GONNA HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY..!" XD

* * *

**hMM what will be their reaction..**

**SO how was it..? is it fine? Sorry if it's too short.. My brain kinda tired to think.. But wait for just 30 minutes like that.. and you can read the next chapter but it's only AUTUMN's POV... APOLOGIES :P**

**LOVE LOTS!.**


	8. Autumn's POV

**Sigh.. I don't know what happened to me... But why did I named the last chapter "CONVERSATIONS ?" it doesn't even match... WHAT HAPPENED TO ME ! WaaaaH hahahaha... It's just I don't have any inspiration to type ... ANd I'm really lazy and bely bely bored.. But I'd tried.. As I said.. This Chapter Is going to be.. Autumn's**

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

Kuki left..

That girl never did change .. She's still sweet and cute.. But Why did she turned like that even if she was scared.. I mean she's not like that when we were just kids but.. Autumn, Autumn *Slapping her face* stop day dreaming again you're mission is to finish all the dresses!

"hmmm"she draw...

and

draw

draw

draw

draw

draw

"Yes! I finished the first dress.."

"But I have to Finish... Wait.. how many dresses am I going to make again?" so I texted Rachel...

To: Rachel

Numbuh 362.. How many dresses am I going to make?

From: Autumn

so I waited..

wait

wait

wait

wait

wait

*Ring*

(You got 1 Message) "Here's the text that I'm waiting for..

You have to make...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What! 10 DRESSES?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

.

SO I texted her again..

To: Rachel

What! Are you kidding me are you sure it's really 10..?!

So I wait..

wait

wait

wait

wait

*Ring*

Yeah I'm really sure. XD

ugh! If it's 10 dresses.. I have to start now! 1 dress down 9 to go!

so I

draw

draw

draw

draw

draw

Fast Forward (I'm really lazy you know?)

Then I'm finally finished... But I'm too sleepy

What time is it?.. WHAT! 4 am?

THEN SHE FELL ASLEEP...'

* * *

**SO do yah like it.. sorry if it's too short... BLEH! APOLOGIES...** **My brain's too tired .. DAMING PALUSOT! (Tagalog) if you're a Filipino you can understand it.. if you're not.. just search it in the GOOGLE.. love lots!**


End file.
